From this moment on
by GSR4ever87
Summary: C.J. and Brenda are finally tying the knot with family and friends attending at the Caine House, and Kyle has something to announce. How will the day go for the family? Please read and find out. Eleventh story in A different beginnings series. A little A/U.
1. Revealing the truth

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters

Summary: C.J. and Brenda are finally tying the knot with family and friends attending at the Caine House, and Kyle has something to announce. How will the day go for the family? Please read and find out. Eleventh story in A different beginnings series. A little A/U.

Title: From this moment on  
>Genre: Romance, Family<br>Rating: T  
>Spoilers: None<br>Time-line: 2 years after Their little girl is growing up  
>Warnings: ImpliedSuggestive Adult behavior (Last Chapter)  
>Main Parings: Ducaine, C.JBrenda  
>Minor Parings: Mention of others<br>Other Characters: Multiple  
>Series Order: A Different Beginning, A life changing moment, First day of school, A Change of heart?, A new baby in the family, Leaving Miami, One chapter ends, another begins, Trouble in Paradise?, Never Stopped, Their little girl is growing up, From this moment on<p>

* * *

><p>From this moment on<p>

Chapter 1: Revealing the truth

C.J. hears a sigh as he was tying his black dress shoes, so he looked up and saw nine-year old Chris trying to tie his tie, he smiled and replied. "Come here, buddy, I'll help you with that."

After Chris stopped in front of him, C.J. looked in to his eyes and he couldn't help but think back to an important conversation regarding him.

_Flashback_

_4 years ago (A few days after getting back together)_

_Since it was the summer vacation, C.J. didn't have to rush back to school, so he decided to stay in Miami a little longer to be with Brenda and Chris, and to spend more time with the family, and they were all happy with that._

_Earlier that day after visiting with the family, him, Brenda and Chris went out on a date, which Chris was happy he got to tag along. He was really liking C.J. every second he spent time with him, because not only did he feel that he made his mom extremely happy, but he was feeling quite comfortable around him too._

_When they walked into Brenda's apartment after their date, C.J. tucked Chris, who had been asleep in the car, in his bed before walking into the living room, and him and Brenda smiled at each other as he sat down on the couch next to her, then she speaks. "Thank you."_

_He took her hand with a smile. "It was no problem."_

_She shook her head. "Not only for tucking him in, but offering to take him with us tonight. It was our first real date in seven years."_

_"Like I said, it was no problem." He uses his other hand to cup her cheek. "He maybe a packaged deal, but I don't think of him as that, I'm starting to..."_

_He trials off, but Brenda knew very well what he was starting to do and deep down wanted to know. "You're starting to love him, and you want to know."_

_C.J. nodded with tears in his eyes. "You have to know I'm going to love him whether he's mine or not, but I need to know either way, it's time."_

_Brenda nodded as she moved her free hand to his hand that was on her cheek, then she took his hand off her cheek before looking into his eyes. "Christopher Brandon Marshall is..." C.J.'s heart was racing as she finished. "Your son."_

_He meant what he said about loving Chris no matter what, but to think of him as his son now, a weight felt like it was lifted off of him, then a few tears came down his cheek as he asked to be sure. "He really is?"_

_Brenda nodded with a sniffle. "Yes, believe me, when I found out I was just as surprised as you probably were when you saw us and thought that he could have been yours."_

_C.J. nodded before sniffling. "Then how come you never told me?"_

_"I didn't want to be the clichéd ex-girlfriend that goes to their ex-boyfriend right as they start their new lives and tells him, he's going to be a father, and end up losing his dream before he even gets started. I couldn't do that to you."_

_He took his hand off of hers, then cupped her cheek again. "But you know we were more than just ex's, besides what about your dreams? I thought you wanted to be a lawyer like your mother."_

_He was a little surprised when he found out she had gotten a degree in business management instead of a law degree, not that it matted to him which career choice she went for, he just thought she had always wanted to be a lawyer._

_Brenda shook her head as she removed her hands from him, then got up from the couch and walked to the window to look outside. "My dream changed the night I found out my mom had an affair with one of her law partners." C.J. looked at her with shock as he gets up from the couch, then started walking toward her while she continued. "At that moment I vowed I would never follow in her footsteps."_

_C.J. placed his hands on her shoulders and replied softly. "I'm sorry Brenda."_

_Brenda nodded with tears in her eyes. "I found out it only took her six months after we moved to Seattle for her to start the affair. She destroyed my father, our family." She looked over her shoulder and said. "She changed our lives too, I mean I know that college would have eventually separated us, but we could've had two more years together."_

_He cupped her cheek again before running his thumb up and down to wipe her tears away. "Now that we are together again that doesn't matter, yeah we lost two years, but we will make up for lost time." He sighed as he looked at her with sympathy. "I wish I would have been there for you when you found out, that had to be a huge blow."_

_Brenda sighed as she replied. "In a way you were."_

_He looked at her a little confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"I had known a week when I came and saw you."_

_He looked at her shocked again. "You never said anything."_

_She nodded as she closed her eyes. "Because I didn't want to think about it, that's one of the reason's I left Seattle for a few days." When she opened her eyes again, he was looking at her with love as she continued. "Besides that night was about us, it had nothing to do with my mother or what she had done."_

_He turned her around before running his thumb up and down her cheek again. "I'm truly sorry Brenda."_

_She sniffled. "I know."_

_He leans toward her and kissed her on the forehead, and when he pulled back, he speaks softly. "I also wish would have told me about Chris."_

_"I know that too." She sighed before continue. "I just know that you would have done everything to be there for us, and like I said, I didn't want you to throw away the life that I know you wanted, that you deserved. Nothing was going to get in your way on having it, I was just doing my part to make it happen."_

_C.J. had tears in his eyes again as he replied. "Well now it's a life we are having together and nothing is going to get in the way for us, ok?"_

_Brenda gave him a small smile before she asked softly. "You aren't mad at me?"_

_He sighed before he continued. "It kind of hurts that I wasn't with you guys from the beginning, and I can rant and rave about it all I want..."_

_She cuts him off. "Which is understandable if you do."_

_He gives her a little smile before he continued. "But in the long run it would be a waste of time and energy, because one, it already happened and there is nothing we can do to go back and change it, and two, I know you, you wouldn't have kept him away from me to hurt me."_

_Brenda shook her head with tears going down her cheek. "I would never, ever hurt you like that. I would have loved to have you with us from the beginning, I just thought I was doing the right thing." She wiped a few tears away as she finished, finally letting out everything that she had been holding in. "I need you C.J., I can't do this alone anymore." C.J. brings her in his arms, kissed the top of her head while running his hand up and down her back so he could comfort her, then before he could speak, she does again after she calmed down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw all of that at you at once, you just wanted to know about Chris."_

_He shook his head as he continued to run his hand up and down her back. "It's ok, you've been holding on to all of that for a while, and I know you like to show your stronger side more, but you never have to hide any of your sides from me or keep anything back, ever, you should always remember that."_

_She nodded. "I will."_

_After a second kiss on the head, he whispered before asking. "How did you juggle everything so well?"_

_She ran her hand up and down his back before replying while pulling back. "When I had found out I was pregnant there was only one option I was doing, I knew it wasn't going to be easy, and it wasn't, believe me, but I was lucky enough to find a couple of college friends to help me out when I needed babysitting, they were/are amazing." As she was pulling her glasses off so she could finish wiping her tears out of her eyes, she continued. "My dad even moved to New York to help me when he found out, he started a new life there, a good and happy one."_

_He watched her put her glasses back on and asked. "Speaking of your father, I hope he doesn't hate me."_

_She smiled as she took his hand and walked them back to the couch, then answered as they sat down. "He was a little steamed when he found out you weren't there or at the least helping out, but I explained to him that I hadn't told you, which I can tell he was a little upset with that plan, but he respected my decision."_

_C.J. nodded as he looked down at their hands, she sighed again and replied. "I really am sorry, and I know it isn't the same, but I wrote down everything that I felt and recorded every moment of his life that I could, so one day you would get to see what I saw as I watched our son grow and learn, and hopefully with my words make you feel what I felt."_

_He looked at her with his eyes misting again. "You did?"_

_She gave him a smile as she cupped his cheek with her free hand. "I did, I knew how much it would have meant to you, in fact I want to show you something right now." He sniffled while nodding as she removes her hands from him, then gets up and walks over to the bookshelf, kneels down so she was closer to the last shelf and pulls something out before walking back over toward the couch and hands it to him._

_"This is Chris's baby book." He looks up at her before looking at the baby book while taking it from her hands._

_When she sits down, she noticed he was still looking at the cover of it, then he looked at her with a few tears running down his cheeks again. "Thank you for doing all of that." She smiled as she cups his cheek again to wipe a few tears off, and when she was done, he looks down at the book again before opening it up, which the first thing he saw was his son's sonogram._

_He cleared his throat before saying. "That's our son."_

_She smiled again as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and spoke softly. "It sure is."_

_After going through the book, which he took his time, he closed it and leans forward so he could set it down on the coffee table, then once he leans back, he turns to her and cups her cheek before saying with love in his eyes and voice. "Thank you for our beautiful boy."_

_She placed her hand on top of his that was on her cheek as she replied. "You are so welcome." As they continued to look into each other's eyes, she felt she had to ask. "Are we ok?"_

_C.J. smiled as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "We are. I know that it couldn't have been an easy decision for you, no matter what choice you would have made, and you sacrificed so much to bring and raise our child the last five years without me, but not anymore, I'm in this from now on, you got it?"_

_She smiled a little and replied. "You don't have to tell me twice."_

_After he gave her another smile, they just sat there staring into each other's eyes, then he leans toward her and kisses her softly on the lips before whispering. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_After a few more pecks, they pull back from each other and he moves so his back was against the couch cushions while bringing her with him, then once she laid her head against his shoulder they just sat there in silence as she fell asleep. __While he looked down at his wonderful fiancée, he made a vow to never allow her to feel any type of pain or loneliness that she had been carrying around for years._

_His thoughts get interrupted when he saw Chris walk into the living room, looking sad while rubbing his eyes, his looked changed to concern and asked. "You ok?"_

_He nodded, then noticing his mother was asleep, whispered. "I had a bad dream."_

_C.J. smiled, held out his hand and replied. "Come here, buddy."_

_Chris smiled, which C.J. could now see a hint of him in that smile, then he walked up to him and climbed on the couch so he was on C.J.'s other side._

_After C.J. wrapped his arm around his son, and as he kissed the little boy's head before he laid his head down against his chest, he sighed in content, thinking this was his family and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them, also vowing the moment he gets his medical degree, he's moving back here and they'll never be without each other again._

_End of flashback_

When they had told Chris about C.J. being his father, he was a little confused and angry, but it didn't last long after they explained the situation and C.J. had promised that if he had known, he would have been there in an instant. C.J. also told him not to blame his mother either because he didn't, he went on to saying how much he loved her and nothing was going to change that.

C.J. gets back into the present when he hears. "Dad, you ok?"

He mentally shook his head and smiled at his son. "I'm fine." He brings the little boy closer to him and continued. "Actually better than fine, you know how much marrying your mother means to me, right? That I love you and her so much."

Chris smiled with a nod. "I do, and I love you too daddy." He sighed in content as he brings his son into his arms.

It feels like he's been waiting on this day for a very long time, and now in less than 45 minutes, he'll finally be married to the love of his life, then they could build on their lives as one with this wonderful little boy.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it. More? Please review.<p> 


	2. I Do

AN: Thank you for the support, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: I Do<p>

While father and son were pulling back from one another, there was a knock on the door, so C.J. cleared his throat and said. "Come in."

When the door opened, C.J. smiled as Chris ran to the visitor. "Grandpa!"

As he ran to his grandpa, C.J. stood up from the chair and said. "Hi Mr. Marshall."

Brandon Marshall was a little broad at 5'10, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, he also had the signature glasses that C.J. admired very much on Brenda.

After greeting his grandson, he stood up and asked. "Hi C.J., can I talk to you for a minute?"

C.J. nodded before looking at his son. "Buddy, can you give your grandpa and I a few minutes, how about making sure everybody's here?"

Chris smiled with a nod. "You got it dad." Before walking out of the room.

When it was just the two of them, Mr. Marshall shuts the door to the bedroom that belonged to Calleigh and Horatio before looking at C.J. "You have a wonderful son."

C.J. nodded with a smile. "Thank you, but most of the credit should go to your daughter, she did a wonderful job long before I got involved."

Mr. Marshall nodded. "Yeah, about that, I'm sor..."

C.J. raised his hand up to stop him. "It's ok, I think we both understand that it is hard to convince her to do one thing when she has her mind set on another, besides it's water under the bridge by now, we are just trying to concentrate on the future."

Mr. Marshall nodded, then said. "Good to hear."

C.J. nodded in return. "I'm sure as great as you think your grandson is, I don't think you came in here to talk about him, did you?"

He shook his head and replied. "Not directly, but it does concern his family." C.J. waited while his soon to be father in-law continued. "Marriage is a sacred thing, a huge commitment and it should be honored, which not a lot of people stick by those vows, especially people your..."

C.J. wasn't known for interrupting when an elder talks, but he felt he had to. "Mr. Marshall, I know." he continued before Mr. Marshall could interrupt him. "I know what happened between you and your wife and I just want to say that I'm sorry you had to go through that, not only for yourself, but for your daughter. She loves you so much and for you get hurt like that, it hurt her too."

Mr. Marshall could really tell that C.J. meant those words, so he cleared his throat and said. "Thank you C.J."

C.J. nodded as he walked up to him. "I love your daughter, Mr. Marshall, I always have, and I know what marriage means and what you have to do to make it work, and I'm willing to put everything that I have to do it. I'm committed to her and Chris 100%, no second thoughts whatsoever." Mr. Marshall nodded as C.J. continued. "I would tell you not to worry about her, but I know you will no matter what I say because she's your daughter and she means everything to you. The thing is, she means everything to me too and I'll take very good care of her, of them, you can count on that, on me." C.J. then held out his hand.

Mr. Marshall looked at the young man as he closed the gap between them, then he took his hand and said with a smile, but a serious face. "I had always liked you, C.J."

C.J. smiled as they finished their shake, then as they released hands, he speaks again. "Thank you, sir."

"I guess now that you'll be marrying my daughter, you should start calling me dad, if you want, of course."

"I would be honored sir...I mean dad."

Mr. Marshall chuckled a little, then spoke after clearing his throat. "I should let you finish getting ready."

C.J. nodded as Mr. Marshall started walking toward the door, and when he got there, C.J. speaks again. "Dad." Mr. Marshall turns to him as he continued. "I know I'm a little late to be asking you this, but, do I have your permission on marrying your daughter?" He felt bad that he didn't ask Brenda's father before asking her.

Mr. Marshall smiled and said. "You do, son."

C.J. smiled with a nod before Mr. Marshall walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He had barely gotten to the dresser mirror when there was another knock on the door, so he turns around and said. "Come in." When the door opened again, he smiled again before saying. "Hi mom."

Calleigh smiled in return and said. "Hi honey, just seeing how you are doing."

He took a breath before replying. "Like my heart is going to beat out of my chest and thousands of butterflies zooming around in my stomach, all of that is normal right?"

Calleigh chuckled and nodded while she stepped in the room, shutting the door behind her. "It is sweetheart, no matter how right you feel about the person you are marrying, those premartial jitters will always get to you."

"I do feel this is right from the bottom of my heart."

Calleigh nodded again with a smile. "I know honey."

He took another breath and asked. "How is she doing?"

"She's nervous too, but ready to become yours."

"That's good to hear." As he walked up to his mother, he asked. "What about you, you ready to let me go?"

Calleigh looked at him with tears in her eyes as she shook her head, then she cupped his cheek. "I'll never be ready for that, but I see and know how much you love her, so I'm willing to share, if that's ok with you."

His eyes were misting as he cleared his throat. "That's more than ok, I love you mom."

She sniffled as she brings him in her arms. "I love you too, honey."

After a few minutes of holding on to each other, they pull back, then she cups his cheek again and smiled. "I better let you finish getting ready, I'll see you downstairs."

C.J. smiled one of his big smiles while he nodded. "Yes, you will."

Once she removed her hand, she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

As the door clicked shut, he took a breath as he walked to the wall that was close to the door and looked at the picture that was hanging up, it was the same picture, which was of Christy and Calleigh when they were younger, he had with him for years and looked at it often.

He looks at the woman who gave him life and a resemblance that just about matched his, then said. "I miss you mom, I've missed you for the last 22 years, but I've been doing alright, which if you have been looking down at us, you'd see that. I've read the words you have written in your journal, and with me having a son of my own now, I can feel it what your words meant, so thank you for everything that you shared with me, I'll carry it with me always." He took a breath before finishing. "Now it's time that I get married to the most beautiful woman in the world, outside of the my family, of course, I love you mom, take care, ok?"

With one more smile and goodbye, he stood in front of the bedroom door, tied his tie, then walked out of the room and headed down the hall, which he was thinking about knocking on Christy's room since that's where Brenda was getting ready, but he knew knocking wouldn't be enough and he didn't want to break tradition, so he continued on his journey, and once he stepped on the living room floor, he said hi to the multiple guests while he walked to the back door.

After he stepped out on the deck, he walked to the railing to his left and looked out in the yard with a smile.

Of all the venues she could have picked for the wedding, there was no question in her mind that getting married at his parents house was the place she wanted. Not only because it was close to the beach, which was a dream spot for her, but this place meant a lot to her and she didn't want to get married in a random location, so basically if he could have gotten the spot, and there was no question that he couldn't have, what she wanted was what she got, anything to make her dream wedding come true.

His thoughts get interrupted when an arm landed on his shoulder, he looked to his right and smiled at Kyle. "Hey bro."

"Hi, so you ready to become a married man?"

"Yeah, and about time if you ask me."

Kyle chuckled before asking. "Listen I want to run something by you, and if it isn't ok, then I can wait to say something."

C.J. raised an eyebrow. "Ok, you have me interested, what is it?"

Kyle leaned toward his ear and whispered something, then when he was done, he asked. "So, is it ok?"

C.J. smiled with a nod. "Of course, yeah, the family will love it."

Kyle smiled in return, but before he could say something, Horatio and Calleigh walked up to their boys and Calleigh asked. "The family will love what?"

The boys looked at their parents, then Kyle cleared his throat and said. "I'll tell you guys during the reception, ok?"

They looked at him suspiciously as C.J. speaks. "It is something good, guys, I promise."

They looked at C.J. before looking at Kyle again, then Horatio said. "Ok, we can wait then."

Kyle smiled with a nod, then Calleigh looked at C.J. and asked. "You ready, sweetheart?"

C.J. nodded with a smile and replied. "Yeah, let's do this."

"Alright, I'm going to tell the bride, why don't you guys gather the guests and have them sit down."

The boys nodded before listening to their mother as Calleigh looked at her husband, and he smiled while cupping her cheek. "Are you ready?"

He knew that it had to be kind of hard for her to let him go, because it was hard for him too, regardless of how happy they were for him.

Calleigh took a breath and nodded. "Yeah, I talked to C.J. and we agreed I'm sharing him, so I'm not fully letting him go."

Horatio smiled with a nod before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek and whispering in her ear. "Well let's get the bride to be down here, so our son can get married."

She nodded as she pulled back before cupping his cheek. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After a quick peck on the lips, Calleigh walked inside while Horatio followed the other guests down to the yard where the chairs were set up.

* * *

><p>As C.J. stood up on the priest's left side, waiting for his fiancée, he watched the remaining guests sit down in their places before looking at his family sitting in the front row, and they were all smiling, so he smiled back.<p>

When his eyes reached the deck, he watched his mother walk across the deck before walking down the stairs, then after turning to the right, she walked down the aisle with a smile, he smiled back, and after getting to the first seat in the front row, she sat down next to her husband with a wink toward C.J.

Once the music started a few seconds later, he turned his attention back to the deck while the rest of the guests stood up and looked back. When C.J. saw Brenda, which her father was on one side and their son was on her other side, they smiled at each other as she got closer to the aisle, both knowing that everything they had been through had led them to this moment, a moment they've been waiting for, for what seemed like ages by now, and despite the jitters they both had, they were ready and couldn't wait to seal their commitment to one another.

When they stopped at the beginning of the aisle, Mr. Marshall looked at his daughter and whispered. "You ready, honey?"

Brenda finally tore her eyes from her fiancé to look at her father, then smiled. "I'm ready, daddy."

Mr. Marshall smiled and replied. "Well let's get to it, then."

She nodded, then after looking at her fiancé again, her father, her and Chris started walking toward her future.

When they reached the other end of the aisle, she released her son's hand, kneeled down, kissed his cheek and said. "Thank you, honey, now go sit next to your grandma." Chris smiled with a nod before walking over to the Caine's, which Calleigh picked him up and sets him on her lap.

After Brenda stood back up, Mr. Marshall took his daughter's hand and kissed it while daughter and father were looking at one another, then he looked at the groom as he handed her hand to him. "I'm giving you my daughter's hand, take care of her."

C.J. took her hand from his father's. "I promise dad, from this moment on."

Mr. Marshall nodded, then kissed her daughter's cheek before walking to the right and sitting down in the first seat in the first row next to his second wife.

When Brenda was standing in front of C.J., the priest cleared his throat and started speaking, then before C.J. and Brenda knew it, it was time for the vows.

C.J. cleared his throat and said. "Brenda, when I first saw you across the room in our 6th grade English class, I was gone. It may have taken me a few years to finally ask you out, but I was gone long before I did, and since then there has never been a girl or woman who captured my heart the way that you have. I don't know how you did it and I may never know, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life enjoying everything about you and what you give me, I love you and this day is the start of our lives together and I'm going to cherish every second I get with you."

C.J. cups her cheek to wipe her tears away as she started speaking. "C.J., you have also captured my heart like no other boy or man has ever done before. When you had asked me out, I felt inspired and alive and it's kept me going through these years, even when it got rough. I can only hope that I'll give you as much as I'll be receiving from you, because you deserve it all. You are a wonderful man and I feel like I've been the luckiest woman to have your continuing love all these years." She cupped his cheek as she sniffled, then finished. "And you're right, this is the start of our lives together and I'm too going to cherish every second I get with you, that's a promise."

They smiled at one another, and after they exchanged rings and the priest finished the speech, he cleared his throat, looked at C.J. and said. "C.J., you may now kiss your bride."

C.J. stepped closer to his new wife, cups her cheek and replied softly with love in his eyes. "Gladly." Before bringing her in for a kiss, which she never hesitated on kissing him back as the guests stood up and clapped.

When they finally pulled back, they put their foreheads together and he whispered. "I love you, Mrs. Caine.

She whispered back. "I love you too, Mr. Caine."

As they pulled their foreheads back to look into each other's eyes, they knew that whatever hardships they had to go through now, they'll be doing it together, forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the couple getting married. Next Chapter some speeches will be made, including an announcement from Kyle. Please review.<p> 


	3. Welcome to the family

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Some emotional speeches coming up, so continue at your own risk.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Welcome to the family<p>

After the newlyweds had walked back down the aisle, the everybody grabbed their dinner plates and started filling them up with food before sitting down at the round tables they had set up on the deck, and while they ate, speeches were made, some were heartfelt and warming and of course other's were jokes, but all of them ended with well wishes, then after 10 minutes the microphone was placed in the hands of the guests that they were closets to.

Mr. Marshall stood from his seat, looked at the newlyweds table and spoke with emotion. "First off, C.J. welcome to the family, I don't think I could have picked out a better man for my daughter than you, you've made her light up like I've never seen her before, so thank you for that." The guests said aww as C.J. smiled while raising his glass of champagne in honor of his speech, then Mr. Marshall looked at his daughter and continued. "And Brenda, I don't think I could have gotten any luckier to have a daughter like you in my life, you fought through some hard times and you've come on top, now look at you. I also don't think I've seen you this happy before. Basically what I'm trying to say is that I'm proud of you and I love you, good luck in your future."

Brenda sniffled and said. "Thank you, daddy, I love you too." Mr. Marshall smiled while he watched C.J. squeeze her hand in comfort, and before he sat down, he handed the microphone to another speaker, which was Christy.

"I don't really have that much to say, but I felt that I had to say something." Christy cleared her throat before continuing. "Brenda, I'm so happy that you are part of the family, and now it feels like I have an older sister. Thank you for making my brother so happy."

Brenda smiled with tears in her eyes and replied. "You're welcome sweetie, and I've always wanted to have a younger sister, now I have two."

Christy smiled as she looked at her brother. "C.J. I love you, and thank you for honoring your word."

As brother and sister looked at each other, she was wondering if he remembered the talk they had that night when she found out Brenda had moved away.

Which he did, and smiled with a nod. "Well I did say I would try, didn't I?" Christy nodded with a smile of her own, and as she passed the microphone to Kyle, C.J. speaks again. "And I love you too, squirt." Christy smiled again as she looked down, a little embarrassed that he still called her that, but a part of her still loved it.

After Kyle had cleared his throat, he started speaking. "After a few weeks of moving into my family's house, which if you know my history you would understand what I mean, I heard there was this girl that's been in my brother's orbit for a few years, but he had never had the courage to talk her." C.J. shook his head and closed his eyes as he realized where his brother was going with this. "And I found out rather quickly that if he liked someone, then she would have to be pretty special, because C.J. was pretty special himself, so I couldn't wait to meet her."

Kyle looked at his new sister-in law and continued. "And when I did meet her, I realized I was right. She was special, but she was also totally in love with my brother, even if she, or he, weren't aware of that feeling yet." Brenda looked down blushing a little as Kyle spoke again with a smile. "I tried to give her the confidence to finally say what she wanted to say to him for years, and when she did, my brother almost lost her and accused me of taking her from him."

They all chuckled a little as C.J. said with a smile. "Come on Kyle, are you going through our full history?"

Kyle held up his hand and said. "Relax bro, I'm almost done."

"Then carry on."

Kyle cleared his throat again before finishing. "Anyway, after I heard she forgave him for making a mistake and they got together, I got to see their love grow into something pretty amazing, and I can say with certainty that I've never seen, outside of a few people I'm closest too, two people more in love than those two. They belong together, I'm so happy for them today and I love them both. Welcome to the family, Brenda."

C.J. squeezed his wife's hand again as she smiled at Kyle with tears in her eyes again. "Thank you Kyle."

Kyle nodded with a smile before looking at C.J., which he nodded with a smile, telling him it was ok, then Kyle looked at his parents and said. "I do have one more thing, but this time it is addressed to my parents." Calleigh and Horatio looked at their son with confusion as Kyle continued. "By this time next year I'm out of the army, so how do you feel about me staying with you guys for a few months before I get back on my feet?"

Calleigh and Horatio looked at him shocked before Calleigh started to have tears in her eyes. "Really? You are coming back to Miami to stay?"

"I am, I'm ready for something new, so what do you think?"

Calleigh and Horatio stand up, walked up to their oldest before Horatio brings him into his arms. "Welcome home, son."

Kyle sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around his father and replied. "Thank you."

After they pull back, Kyle gets into Calleigh's arms while the rest of the family smiled, very happy about the news of Kyle coming back home, to them it was about time.

Once mother and son pull back, Kyle hands his father the microphone before sitting down at the table, along with Calleigh.

When his wife and son were sitting down, Horatio cleared his throat as he looked at his second oldest and new daughter-in law. "Sorry about that, guys." He didn't want them to think that they were trying to steal the thunder from them.

But C.J. just waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Sharing good news will always make the day better."

Horatio smiled. "Good point." C.J. nodded while Horatio continued. "I'll make this short. What Kyle said about those two belonging to one another, I agree without a doubt in my mind, neither one could have picked better partners to help them through the tough times that life will no doubt throw at them, so Brenda, I too welcome you in the family."

Brenda smiled as she wiped a tear away. "Thank you dad."

Horatio and Brenda had talked before the wedding and Horatio told her, just like Mr. Marshall told C.J., that she could start calling him dad if she wanted, and she wasted no time in agreeing since in a way he always felt like a father to her.

Horatio smiled with a nod, then turned to his wife after she had stood up from her chair again, and after a kiss on the cheek, Calleigh grabbed the microphone from him before he sat back down.

She took a moment to look at her son and daughter in-law, then she cleared her throat before speaking. "I also watched these two fall in love, and let me tell you, it was and still is a beautiful thing to witness." She watched C.J. lean over and kisses his wife on the cheek before she continued. "Brenda, you have given my son so much joy and light in his life, I don't think I've ever seen him as happy as he is when he is with you and Chris, and that alone makes me love you as if you were my own, so I am in total agreement with my family, welcome."

Brenda continued with her water works as she wiped more tears away from the wonderful things the Caine family had said, then she cleared her throat and said. "Thank you mom, I love you too."

Calleigh smiled as she looked at her son. "C.J., I am so honored to have watched you grow into this wonderful young man. I know that your mother is looking down at you smiling, because honestly, who wouldn't? I'm so proud of what you have accomplished and I can only imagine what else life has in store for you, but I do know that wherever it takes you, you picked the right woman to be by your side." C.J. nodded with tears in his eyes as she finished. "Enjoy a happy and loving marriage, I love you both so much."

After she had walked up to the table C.J., Brenda and Chris were sitting at, she kissed their cheeks before handing the microphone to Brenda and walking back to the table that she was sitting at with her husband and other kids.

Once she sat down, Brenda stood up and cleared her throat before speaking. "Those were some wonderful speeches, thank you everybody." They all nodded as the bride continued. "Growing up I have to admit that I've thought about my wedding day a few times, especially where it would be and who I was lucky enough to find."

She looked toward the horizon before looking down at her husband, which he was looking up at her as she continued with love in her eyes. "But none of the images in my head came to close to the real thing. I never thought I would end up marrying my first crush, my first love, my first everything, and I just hope I can make him as happy as he made me all this time."

C.J. stood up as he saw his wife sniffle, then after wiping her tears away, Brenda looked at the Caine table and said. "Mr. and Mrs. Caine, my new mother and father, you two have done an excellent job with him, and I promise you, I'll make sure he has the best possible life from here on out, I'll always be supportive of him. I can assure you, he's in good hands now." They nodded with tears in their eyes, which everybody did at this point, as she looked at her husband and finished. "I love you C.J., thank you for marrying me and giving me a beautiful son."

For the umpteenth time tears started to come out of her eyes and she tried to shake them off this time but she couldn't, so he took her in his arms and kissed her head while calming her down, and everybody could see the care/comfort he was giving her.

When he pulled back, she sniffled. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little over emotional today."

C.J. smiled as he wiped her tears off her cheek. "Hey, it's your wedding day, you can be as emotional as you want, I'm still going to love you at the end of the day."

She nodded and sniffled again before clearing her throat. "Ok, you can speak now, but there is no guarantee that I won't be tearing up again."

Everybody chuckled as C.J. shook his head. "That's ok sweetie, because I'll be there to wipe them away."

This time they said aww as he took the microphone from his wife, then he started to speak as he cupped her cheek. "I don't doubt that you feel pretty lucky, but I have to say that I'm the lucky one, thank you for marrying me and giving me a wonderful son." He looked at their son before looking into his wife's eyes again. "You and Chris are everything that I could have asked for, and I'm going to continue to do everything I can for you two, that's a promise."

After kissing his wife on the lips softly, he moved to her other side so he could kiss the top of his son's head, then he looked out at the guests and continued. "I would also would like to thank all of you guys, I had help being who I am and some of the credit goes to you, especially my mom and dad." He had tears in his eyes as he finished. "You guys didn't have to bring me in your home, you didn't have to raise me, and you didn't have to love me, but you did, so thank you from the bottom of my heart, I love you guys." The parents nodded as the guests once again started wiping their tears away.

C.J. took a moment then looked at his father in-law. "Mr. Marshall, also known as dad now." Mr. Marshall smiled at him as he C.J. continued. "Like me, Brenda had help becoming who she is, and all the good qualities that you have, had showed up in your wonderful, beautiful daughter, so thank you for her."

Mr. Marshall nodded as he spoke with emotion in his voice. "You are welcome son."

Brenda kissed C.J. on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist and continued. "I told you I'll take care of her, and I'm giving you that promise again."

Mr. Marshall nodded as C.J. sniffled, then as Brenda ran her hand up and down his back to give him comfort, he cleared his throat and said. "There is one more person I have to thank, but she isn't here today, and hasn't been with me since I was five. She gave me life, she's the reason I'm even here today, she did everything she could to keep a roof over my head and food on the table, and I bet there were times when she didn't feel she was ready to be a mother, but she never gave up on me and stuck through the choices that she made. She was the first person to show me unconditional love, even though I was too young to fully understand, and I still love her very much." He looked up and said. "Thank you mom, I miss you."

When he finished everybody's eyes were misting again while some of the women wished they had brought extra Kleenexes, and not for the first time today, amazed by this young man, then Kyle stood up with his champagne glass and said. "To love, family, and the future. To Brenda, Chris, and C.J.,congratulations." After everybody repeated what he said, they took a sip of their drinks, then he sat down, and after a pause, everybody started talking quietly at their tables.

After C.J. sat down next to his wife, he looked over at her and said. "I hope I didn't over do it."

She shook her head with a smile as she slipped her fingers through his. "You didn't babe, it was very beautiful."

He smiled, and after kissing her hand, he released it before they started eating their dessert.

* * *

><p>When it came to the first dance for the newlyweds, they danced it in silence while looking at each other with love in their eyes and smiling the whole time as the guests watched them in awe, and when the song ended Brenda did the traditional fatherdaughter dance before the next song where the rest of the guests that wanted to dance had their chance as she danced with her father-in law and C.J. danced with his mother.

As each song ended and a new one began, the guests changed dance partners or sat out watching others dancers, then after the latest song ended, C.J. walked up to his wife and Kyle, then said. "Can I have this next dance?"

Before Brenda could speak, Kyle removed his hands from Brenda before turning to his brother, getting closer to him as he replied. "Sure, I would love to dance with you Bro."

Brenda chuckled as C.J. pushed him away and said. "Sorry Kyle, but you are not the one I was looking at."

Kyle acted like he was disappointed, then said. "Oh well, maybe next time."

Before C.J. could speak, Brenda walked up to her husband and wraps her arm around his waist and said. "Sorry Kyle, but he's mine now and I don't think I'm willing to share anymore."

Kyle smiled as he nodded. "Well if I have to give him up, it might as well be you." The newlyweds smiled, then Kyle kissed Brenda's cheek before giving his brother a handshake. "Congratulations you two."

They both said thank you as Kyle walked away, and once the music started, they were in their dancing stance and started moving their feet.

After a few seconds of silence, he speaks. "If I hadn't said it today, you look very beautiful."

She was in a traditional wedding dress with short sleeves that went down to her ankles, her hair was in a French Braid, and even though he had always thought she was beautiful in her glasses, she was wearing contacts today.

She smiled and replied. "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself."

He smiled in return for a few seconds before losing it and saying. "I'm sorry about your mother not being here."

"It is what it is." Brenda sighed before continuing. "I don't mean to sound indifferent or act like I don't care or it doesn't bother me that she couldn't show up today because of business, which isn't the first time she put her career in front of her family, and I love her because she's my mom, but what she did was a huge blow and it still kind of hurts, and I don't need to be reminded of that today, this is our day, a very happy day."

He nodded with a smile before speaking, like he was in awe of her. "You are amazing you know that?"

She looked at her husband curious on where that came from. "Why do you say that?"

He removed one of his hands from her waist and cupped her cheek. "When kids see their parents' marriage break apart, for whatever reason, it tends to make them run away from love because they are afraid that their parents fate would become theirs, but you didn't do that, you didn't run and hide from our love, in fact, I think you held on to it tighter."

She nodded and asked with emotion. "Do you know why?"

"No." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he continued. "Tell me."

He had always wanted to know everything she thinks and feels, because getting to know all of her makes him fall in love with her more, and he knew he had a lot more years to know her inside and out, he couldn't wait.

She looked into her eyes of her husband and replied. "Because not only do I believe in the love that we have for each other, but because of them."  
>She looked over his shoulder and saw some of the greatest couples that she's had the privilege to know and have been around in her life. "My dad found love again and he's happier than I've seen him in a longtime, your Uncle Dan and Aunt Natalia have been married for 12 years and they are still going strong, your Uncle Grissom and Aunt Sara have been married for 20 years and I still see love in their eyes every time they look at each other." Then she looked at the couple that she admired the most before looking at her husband with tears in her eyes. "And your parents, well they still act like they are newlyweds after 19 years, so all of that makes me believe in long-lasting love."<p>

As he wiped her tears away, he spoke in that awe voice again. "I stand by what I said, you are amazing." Before bringing her closer to her him and pecking her on the lips, then wraps her in his arms so he could hold her and whisper. "Those long marriages, I'll try my hardest to make it happen for us too."

She ran her hand up and down his back as she whispered back. "I know you will, and I'll be right there trying with you, I love you C.J."

He sighed in content before whispering again. "And I love you, so much."

As they were holding on to one another, a couple of dancers away from them, Calleigh and Horatio were watching, then they looked at each other and he asked with a smile. "So what do you think, sweetheart, they got what it takes?"

Calleigh smiled too. "Yes, I believe they do."

He leans down and kisses her forehead before whispering. "Me too, sweetheart."

After he pulls back a little, she steps closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her and she could lay her head against his shoulder, then they both sighed in content as the last song of the day started playing, today was a wonderful day and they were happy to be a part of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it. Last chapter is next. Please review.<p> 


	4. Alone time

AN: Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior. Thank you for the reviews, here is the last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Alone time<p>

Once the last song ended, everybody went back to the deck and started talking with one another, while eating a few snacks that was left. Then as time was ticking away, the guests started leaving one family or a few families at a time until there was only Calleigh, Horatio, C.J., Brenda, Chris, Sarah-Elizabeth, Mr. Marshall and his wife left at the house, but now it was time for Brenda and C.J. to leave so they could get on a plane to Hawaii for their three day honeymoon trip.

After the chairs, tables and the rest of the food was put away, and the Bride and Groom had changed into something more casual for the plane, C.J. and Brenda stepped onto the living room floor from the stairs, and C.J. said. "Chris, come here buddy." While dropping their bags on the floor.

Chris gets up from playing on the floor, and after he stopped in front of his parents, he said in a low voice, almost sad. "You are leaving now, aren't you?"

The parents kneeled down, and C.J. replied with a small smile. "Yeah, we are." Chris nodded as he looked down and sniffled.

C.J. takes his son's hand and moves him closer to him before bringing him in his arms. "I know you are sad, we are sad too, but we'll be back before you know it, and it isn't like you'll be all alone with nothing to do." He pulls back a little, cups his son's cheek and continued. "You are going to a sleepover with Sarah-Elizabeth later tonight, tomorrow you'll be hanging out with Kyle doing who knows what, and the next day you'll be with grandma and grandpa, probably mostly at the park, I think you'll be too busy and having so much fun to miss us."

Chris shook his head. "Nope, I'll still miss you."

They all chuckled as C.J. continued with a smile. "I'll miss you too, buddy, you can count on that." He brings his son in his arms again and whispered. "I love you."

Chris sighed and whispered back. "I love you too."

When they pulled back, Chris walked to his mother, and Brenda didn't waste time bringing her son into her arms.

This was the first time since he was born that she's been away from him for more than one night at a time, and as much as she was looking forward to her honeymoon, she knew she was going to miss him like crazy.

After a long hug and a few kisses to his temple, they pull back and she cups his cheek. "You be a good boy and listen to what you are told by your elders, ok?"

Chris nodded with a smile. "I promise, mommy."

"Thank you." Brenda then sighed after a few seconds before bringing him into her arms again. "I love you and I'm going to miss you."

He wraps his arms around his mother's neck as he replied. "I'll miss you too."

As they held onto each other, C.J. puts his hand on Brenda's back. "Honey."

Brenda nodded as she pulled back from her son. "I know, we have to leave."

After she cleared her throat, she gave him one more kiss before standing up, then as Chris was saying goodbye to Grandpa and Step-Grandma Marshall since they were leaving to go back to New York they were taking the Newlyweds to the airport, C.J. and Brenda were saying goodbye to Calleigh, Horatio and Sarah-Elizabeth.

When everybody kissed, hugged, said congratulations again, their love you's and goodbyes, Mr. Marshall, his wife, Brenda and C.J. left the house so they could catch their planes.

* * *

><p>About 45 minutes later<p>

After Calleigh made sure the kids got into vehicle that was taking them to the sleepover, she shut the front door, turned around and smiled at her husband.

He smiled back from his position by the couch, then walked up to her, cupped her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips.

When he pulled back, he brings her in his arms as she sighed in content, he then kissed her head and said. "Today took a lot out of us, didn't it?"

"Yes, in every possible way, but so worth it."

"Agreed."

After holding one another in silence for a few minutes, they pull back from one another, then she asked. "Do you hear that?"

He paused for a few seconds before asking. "Hear what?"

She smiled with a nod. "Exactly, when was the last time you didn't hear kids talking on the phone with their friends, or them arguing at one another about something and the music playing so loud that we have to pound on their door to tell them to turn it down."

There was no question how much they love every one of their children, but there were times when they just wanted a day or even a few hours when none of that stuff was going on and they had peace, and with the kids at friend's houses tonight, they got it.

Horatio wrapped his arms around her waist and replied with a smirk/Joke. "If it has happened in my lifetime, I don't remember."

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course we still love them with all of our hearts."

He speaks as he leans down. "Unquestioned."

As he kissed her neck she closed her eyes. "And we couldn't imagine our lives without them."

He moved his lips above her cheek and whispered. "No doubt." Before pecking her on the cheek.

When he pulls back and she opens her eyes, they look at each other with passion, and she cleared her throat before continuing. "But there comes a time when we could use the peace and quiet, right?"

He cups her cheek with a smile. "Like everything you just said, I agree."

"And now that we have this whole house to ourselves for the night, whatever shall we do?"

As he leaned down again, he spoke softly. "I can think of something, but you'll have to tell me what you think."

He presses his lips to hers and their kiss started out light, but then it grew passionate pretty quickly.

When they pulled back breathlessly, she opened her eyes slowly and cleared her throat again. "I think that's a wonderful idea." She cups his cheek this time. "I'll meet you upstairs?"

His blue eyes were sparkling as he nodded. "Yes, I'll just lock up first."

"Ok."

After a peck on the lips, they smiled at each other before she walked past him to head for the stairs.

He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, then he locked up the house with a smile on his face, not only because of what's about to happen when he got upstairs, but because he was truly happy of everything that's been happening for his family, he officially had another daughter join the family, and his oldest son was finally coming back home, today was a wonderful day.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

After the plane landed in Hawaii, they grabbed their bags and followed the people off the plane, then after renting a vehicle, C.J. drove them to the hotel where they will be staying.

Once they got to the beautiful hotel, he parked the vehicle, they got out and grabbed their bags before walking to the entrance.

After they walked in, they headed right for the check-in counter and stepped behind another couple.

When it was their turn, C.J. smiled politely at the woman behind the counter and said. "I have a reservation for C.J. Caine."

The Auburn haired woman smiled at him before looking at her computer, then said. "Yes, the honeymoon suite, it is ready." After getting the key, she hands it to him and continued. "Hope you enjoy your stay."

C.J. nodded as he took the key from her. "Thank you."

As she nodded, C.J. grabbed his wife's hand, which he mentally smiled while thinking of Brenda as his wife now, and they walked to the elevator so they could go to their room.

After the elevator stopped on their floor and the doors opened, they walked out of the elevator hand in hand until they reached the correct room, then he said after taking her bag. "Please close your eyes." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he smiled that smile she loved. "Don't you trust me?"

She smiled in return as she closed her eyes. "With my life."

He smiled again, even though she couldn't see him, as he opened the door wide enough so he could slip their bags in there, then he turned his attention back toward her and picked her up. She gasped a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he whispered after kissing her temple. "It's ok, I got you, I won't let you fall."

Then she whispered as he was carrying her inside the room, letting the door close behind them. "Never, I know."

After he got to the center of the room, he leans his mouth down to her ear and whispered again. "Open your eyes, sweetie."

She slowly opened her eyes, and once they were, she gasped again and asked. "You didn't?"

She turned her head to look at him and he nodded with a smile. "I did, our first night together was very special to me, but like I said that night, there could have been more, so I wanted to give you that this time."

She has tears in her eyes as she removed one of her arms from his neck to cup his cheek. "Thank you."

They lean toward each other and kissed softly before he kissed her forehead and spoke against it. "You're so welcome. "

When she pulled back, and as he sets her feet down on the carpeted floor, she looked around the candlelit room in awe.

The only difference between the best night of her life and tonight, besides the part about them being married, was that there were actually tulip petals all over the floor and bed, all of this felt like a dream.

She sniffled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, then after holding her in silence for a few minutes while she got use to the room, he asked. "Want some champagne?"

"I would love some."

"Ok, just a minute."

He kissed the back of her head before walking over to the two-person table where there was champagne in a bucket of ice and two glasses.

As he started pouring the champagne, Brenda walked over to the window and looked out at the horizon, and this may have been Hawaii and the view of the ocean was beautiful, but nothing will ever beat the view she gets back in Miami.

He walks up behind her a few minutes later and speaks. "Not the same as back home."

She smiled over her shoulder. "I was just thinking the same thing." He smiled in return as he hands her the glass.

She turns around to face him before taking it, then held it up and said."To you, the best man any woman would be lucky to meet and be with."

He shook his head and replied. "No, to you, the best woman any man would be lucky to meet and be with."

She chuckled while shaking her head. "Ok, then how about to us, let this be the first best day of many more to come."

As they clinked their glasses, he repeated to us, then after they took a few sips, he took their glasses and sets them on the table before taking her hand and walking them to the middle of the room before wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled, getting what he was dong, before wrapping her arms around his neck and they both moved their feet so they were now dancing with the music inside of them.

After a few minutes of silence, she speaks again. "I don't know why I am just now bringing it up, but before the wedding I was thinking about the night I told you that you were Chris's father and it got me thinking about something." Before she could continue, he chuckled a little, so she asked. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I was thinking about that night before the wedding too."

"And so it starts, we're getting on the same wave length already."

"I would have to agree." He cleared his throat and asked. "Ok, so you were saying?"

She nodded. "Yeah, so I was wondering if you were really that afraid of Chris not being yours?"

He shook his head and replied. "I wouldn't call it afraid, I was just kind of worried how fast you would have been with another man."

She stopped her feet as she looked into his eyes. "You think I would have moved on that fast?"

He sighed. "I mean we had broken up two years prior than that night and said goodbye, so there was really nothing holding you back from moving on in any pace you wanted, and maybe there was a small part of me that did think that."

Her eyes started to get misty, but not because of what he said, but because of what her response was. "That's where you are wrong." She cups his cheek, and before he could ask, she continued. "There was something holding me back." She used her free hand to take his left hand and placed it over her heart while continuing with emotion. "My heart wouldn't have let you go that fast, and even if I hadn't gotten pregnant, it still would have taken me awhile, if ever, to get over you." He cupped her cheek with his other hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb, and she could see the question in his eyes, so she sniffled and asked. "Ask me."

"Were you with many?"

She paused and asked. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

She hadn't been with many and they were so far apart because of her busy life, but she didn't think he really wanted to know the answer to that, he just wanted to get the question out there, which she was right in thinking that because he paused, then shook his head with a sigh. "No, actually I don't." He closed his eyes as he placed his forehead against hers. "Because the thought of another..." He stops talking while mentally shaking his head, not wanting to go there.

Brenda wraps her arms around him and whispered. "You are the only one that ever made me feel so safe, loved and really matted, and will ever matter for the rest of my life."

He pulls back from her forehead while she kept her arms around him, then he cupped her cheek and looked at her with an intensity she wasn't use to as he speaks with emotion and from his heart. "And you have to know that I feel the same way about you, you are the only one that truly mattered to me in every possible way, and there will only be you from this moment on, you got it?"

She nodded with another sniffle before replying. "I can handle that."

He smiled as he was bringing her closer to him. "Good, I was hoping you would say that." Before his lips touched hers.

When she started kissing him back it became like a wildfire and nothing was going to stop them, so before they knew it they were in bed and under the covers, but before they could take it to the point of no return, he pulls back from the latest passionate kiss they were sharing and looked down at his wife while he spoke. "I love you."

She runs her hand up his bare chest, to his shoulders, then to his cheek so she could cup it. "I love you too, so much." As they looked into each other's eyes while their hearts were racing, she smiled and replied. "Now kiss me and never stop."

"Gladly." He smiled in return as he lowered himself down and kissed her neck softly before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

As the blankets were wrapped around one another, Brenda was laying on his chest with their legs intertwined while he was running his hand up and down her arm.

After a long silence, she took his left hand and looked at the ring on his finger, then spoke with a smile, still amazed that they had finally gotten married. "We really did this, didn't we?"

C.J. smiled as he watched her fingers on his wedding bend. "We did, I almost can't believe it either, but there is the proof around our fingers, and just one of many symbols of our love."

She leans back so she could get a good look of his face and continued. "With the most precious one being..."

He smiled bigger as he finished her sentence. "Our son." Brenda chuckled as she saw his eyes light up, which confused him, so he asked. "What?"

She moved her hand away from his left hand to cup his cheek so she could run her thumb under his eye. "Your eyes got so bright just saying 'our son', like he is the greatest thing on earth, which he is of course."

He moved so he was on his side and looking down at her while her head was on his arm, then after kissing her forehead, he replied. "He is, and mostly for the simple fact that he's part of the woman I'm going to cherish, honor and love for the rest of my life." She smiled with a small blush, then chuckled when he pecked her neck a few times.

After he pulls back, she moves so her back was toward him, then he gets behind her and wraps his arms around her before pulling her back toward him so her back was now against his chest.

Once she places her hands on his arms and they intertwine their feet again, she asked, almost shyly. "Speaking of our child, have you thought about having anymore?"

He didn't even hesitate. "A little, and as much as I do want to have more with you, I think we should stick with just the three of us for now, at least until we get more settled in our married and professional lives."

She nodded her head in agreement. "There we go again, the same wave length."

He kissed her head and whispered as he closed his eyes. "That just makes another reason why we are so perfect for each other."

She chuckles as she replied. "Agreed." Then she closes her eyes, and before they fell asleep, she whispered. "Goodnight, love you, babe."

He replied, sleepily. "Goodnight, love you too, honey."

Not long after, they fell asleep dreaming of the life they were looking forward to sharing with their son, one another, and any future children that would be lucky enough to have.

* * *

><p>AN: Another story in the series is done, I hope you enjoyed it. Ok, so the good news is there is another one and will be posted by the middle of the week,<br>the said news is that it will be the last one in the series, I hope you're not too disappointed. Thank you everyone who favorite, read, reviewed, and followed this story. I hope you enjoyed your weekend. Take Care.


End file.
